Rear-screen video display systems today typically include a giant cabinet, containing mirrors and a video projector within the cabinet. Such cabinets are very cumbersome, heavy, have large depth, and the optics therein must be carefully aligned, particularly if there are three images emanating from three CRTs in the cabinet. Further, if the projector and mirrors inside the cabinet are moved in relation to the screen, the image becomes poor because proper convergence is destroyed and this results in color fringing.
Additionally, such rear screen video display systems are typically neither portable nor "modular" in construction, and the various components of the system are therefore not separable or foldable for portability, ease of component replacement and/or packaging convenience.
Projection televisions which do not require a screen and which project an image directly onto a wall are a recent phenomenon and are described in Projectavision's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,012,274 and 5,300,942. However where there is, for instance, inadequate wall space or if the wall is painted in a dark color, or the wall has irregular surfaces, or is in a very brightly lit room, images from such projection televisions are not easily and clearly viewable. Additionally, there is often no place to position the projector conveniently, or people could inadvertently walk in the beam path.
CRT rear screen projection televisions are available but are very heavy and bulky and consume much space in a typical room. Furthermore, movers are required for installation of such units and subsequently moving such units is extremely difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rear screen video display system which would permit viewing of an image from a projector, where there is inadequate wall space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rear screen video display system which would permit viewing of an image from a projector in a brightly lit room or where the wall conditions are less than optimal for viewing a projected image.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rear screen video display system which is foldable and easily portable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rear screen video display system, in which components of the overall system are "modular" in construction for portability, easy replacement of major components, and for packaging convenience.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rear screen video display system having surface trimmings which are changeable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rear screen video display system wherein the projector is easily and rapidly removable and may also be used for "front" rather than rear projection, if desired.